Han Jae-Moon (CivBE)
Han Jae-Moon leads the Chungsu. Civilopedia Entry History To his enemies, Han Jae Moon is the enigmatic leader of a dangerous organization. To his friends, he is a stoic and deliberate ally who treats his position in the Chungsu with the utmost respect. Of all colony leaders, Han Jae Moon is the most introspective and reserved. He never rushes to judgment, preferring to consider the possible consequences of a decision before settling upon what is almost always the wisest course. His conservative methods and careful administration have earned him the title of “the Young Sage.” Early Life Han Jae Moon was born in Neo-Busan as the youngest son of wealthy but aging aristocrats. From a young age, Moon displayed a natural aptitude for learning. Encouraged by his inquisitive mind, his parents used their fortune to ensure Han Jae Moon received the best education possible. His interpersonal skills developed in controlled play environments among fellow would-be colonists. Private tutoring accompanied frequent workshops, and Moon’s mentors included the famed Korean-American physicist Steven Han. It was Han who noticed Moon's potential, and made the recommendation that would drastically change Moon’s life. When he reached the age of six a mysterious group of state officials in an unmarked mag-shuttle visited Han Jae Moon’s family home. The child prodigy had been selected to join Chungsu’s Se Sok O-Gye Academy. Se Sok O-Gye Academy While the details of Se Sok O-Gye’s operations are restricted and confidential, it is well known that as a standout student showing immense promise, Moon was groomed for command. Based in the lowest levels of Sub-Seoul’s famous Mireuk Bosal Dome, the Se Sok O-Gye Academy complimented a challenging curriculum with rigorous physical activity in neutral-buoyancy, as well as emotional growth through intensive iso-meditation. The young Han Jae Moon spent his formative years excelling in most areas, but with a specific knack for political acumen. Hareubang Tsunami The Hareubang Tsunami proved to be a pivotal moment in the life of the young recruit. The disaster allowed Han Jae Moon to showcase his resourcefulness as he took control of the isolated Sky Station and saved the lives of hundreds. Regarded as a hero, his bravery and composure in the face of overwhelming odds ensured the elite youth of the Academy wouldn’t meet their collective end in a watery grave. Moon was commended and awarded the 1st Il Kub Grade, being among the youngest to complete Se Sok O-Gye training, but even then Moon was considered a frontrunner to lead the new Chungsu colony. Instructors knew that navigating a political minefield would be a crucial element of success for the Seeding. Leader Effect As part of the Chungsu Seeding protocol, colonists aboard the Seedships awoke early from their cryogenic stasis. While the details were kept classified, it is known that the entire populace underwent rigorous testing and a series of evaluations for exospheric accommodation and leadership viability. Seedship AI employed complex algorithms to narrow down the colonists to three candidates for Chungsu leadership. These three finalists then participated in an impromptu election campaign. With his quiet tact and commanding charisma, Moon was the overwhelming favorite. After the other two finalists withdrew their candidacy, Moon consolidated his power by establishing and relying upon an advisory council of differing opinions in all policymaking decisions. With the unanimous support of his people, and a wisdom beyond his years, the soft-spoken Moon needed only a planet to lead his people into an auspicious future. Loading Screen Quotes ... Civilopedia Quotes Official teaser From Release Info To: Chungsu Director of Special Undertakings From: Dr. Park Jae Moon, Psychomedical Unit Subject: re: Candidate 37 iso-meditation exceptionalism Dear Madam, Per your direction, this office has reviewed the biometric telemetry captured from Candidate 37 during his iso-meditation exercises. As you are aware, iso-meditation is the practice of organized thought while standing on the abyssal sea plain outside of level Abyssopelagic-0 of the Miruek Bosal Dome. The meditator dresses in a Category 1b diving suit, walks 250 meters from the facility, and then douses the suit’s internal lights and cuts communication to the facility. The absence of terrestrial stimulation and the presence of marine bioluminesce and auditory cues create highly desirable depersonalization and alienation suitable to mediation exercises. Furthermore, iso-mediation usually follows intense periods of physical training, producing powerful exhaustion. Through directed iso-meditation we can reliably produce the idiotypical gamma patterns correlated with strong mental acuity in practitioners. We are currently experiencing slightly above-predicted losses among our pool of candidates, which we attribute to insufficient screening during the intake process. Of those candidates who have survived, we are experiencing acceptable levels of voluntary turnover and medical-related failure. Appendix F breaks down losses with a complete failure database available for analysis on request. Of those candidates demonstrating exceptional results (p < 0.001), Candidate 37 is clearly performing the best within this group (t = 3.32 among this population). We agree with aspects of the psychological profile drafted by our colleagues in the Behavioral Prediction Unit. We agree Han Jae Moon is a highly organized, rational, and lateral thinker. We disagree with them on the subject of ego-diminution. Our meta-analysis of telemetry collected during his iso-meditation suggest to us the presence of a powerful, albeit deeply concealed ego (see technical explanation in Appendix G). We cannot guarantee the compliance of Candidate 37 with the greater agenda of Chungsu. We believe there is a strong likelihood that if Candidate 37 were placed in charge of our Seeding expedition, he would implement his own values, objectives, and direction on the expedition, in service of goals which we cannot readily ascertain. Chungsu’s entire effort to this point has been to create a cadre whose members would understand and be subservient to the values of this organization. We believe that Candidate 37 is a dangerous candidate to lead this mission precisely because the very traits that allow him to be so successful in the training program also make him immune to the vital ego-diminution necessary to ensure loyalty to Chungsu. We believe that Candidate 37 has managed to determine the purpose of the Chungsu Directorate of Special Undertakings through inference and analysis. His EEG patterns are consistent with someone possessing metaknowledge of experimental conditions, although we cannot detect any instances where information isolation protocol was violated. We are firmly convinced that he is providing the Directorate exactly what this Directorate seeks. Our recommendation is that Subject 37, Han Jae Moon, be dismissed from the program immediately and isolated or neutralized humanely until the project comes to completion. Respectfully submitted, Dr. Park Jae Moon, Chief Psychomedical Unit Chungsu Directorate of Special Undertakings <<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>> <<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> ERROR CODE.string: Doctor, you exhaust yourself with idle speculation. My loyalty to Chungsu is beyond question. Perhaps a rest period on the surface is in order? I am concerned only for your health, and preserving the reputation you have earned in your many years of service to Chungsu. Goodbye, Doctor. Affinity gallery See also Civilization.com article Category:Leaders (CivBE)